


All Shapes and Sizes: A Collection of NCIS Ficlets (Rated "Teen" or Lower)

by jagfanatic (LustyLadyJane)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/jagfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets ranging from fluffy romance to dark fics.<br/>Each chapter is a separate story, none of the stories in this collection is rated higher than FR-15</p><p>PLEASE CHECK THE CHAPTER NOTES for characters, pairings, summary, and other details for the story.<br/>1. It Could Have Been Worse<br/>2. Coffee Break<br/>3. 10 November 2008:  Semper Fidelis<br/>4. Chaos Theory<br/>5. The Long Weekend<br/>6. ZNN Reports: Danger at Disneyland (NCIS:LA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Could Have Been Worse  (SPOILER: S3:21- Bloodbath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's intake of alcohol takes its toll.
> 
> Completed: 03/24/2011  
> Characters: Gibbs, Abby  
> Category: Gen  
> Genre: H/C  
> Length: 127w

_I broke the boat._ She trudged slowly up the stairs from the basement. For every step she took, it seemed two more appeared. Rounding another corner, she descended into midnight. A distant glimmer illuminated shattered spars far below. A shiver of fear, a tremble of sorrow, she slipped, tumbled, spinning, endlessly falling. Sharp splinters rising in unison, aimed, flew upwards.

Her heart pierced, trickles of blood traced crimson webs of fire across pale skin. Silent screams echoed in the darkness. Giant angry hands clenched her shoulders, shaking, shaking, shaking. She struggling to reach safety. Snarling dogs growlng her name. Ripples of reality: his voice, urgent; her cheeks, wet; his hands, gentle, brushing away her tears. Wakened to a kiss atop her head, engulfed in his arms, absolved.


	2. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A coffee run takes and unexpected twist.**  
>  Commissioned by ncisabbylover in exchange for a banner.
> 
> Characters: Jenny Shepard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
> Categories: General   
> Genre: Friendship

Gibbs shivered as the cold wind slithered down his spine, and a smattering of rain drops rapped him on the head. He jerked his coat collar up and quickened his pace. A few minutes later, he stepped into M Street Coffee with its glorious aroma of fresh ground beans.

It was busy, of course, Gibbs glanced about as he waited in line. Spotting a familiar tousle of slightly damp auburns curls, he smiled. Jenny didn’t notice him. Her back was to him, eyes on her laptop. He stepped to the counter and ordered his usual, and a fresh cup for Jenny.

She looked up in surprise when he set the fresh cup down by her hand. Gibbs slipped into the chair beside her, scolding “You’re getting sloppy.“

Jenny glanced at the table, and gave him a quizzical look. “Sloppy?”

“Your back‘s to the door, and you aren‘t paying attention to your surroundings. I taught you better than that, Jen. ”

Green eyes flashed, as she spat out, “I’m in a public place, surrounded by sailors, Marines, and NCIS agents. I think I can afford to let my guard down for twenty minutes while I have a cup of coffee.” She went back to staring at the computer screen.

Gibbs blinked and sat back. Saying nothing, he observed the tense shoulders, her fingers rapidly tapping the side of the laptop, the untouched coffee. He laid his hand lightly on her forearm.

Jenny stilled, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, “I just needed to get out of the office for a bit..”

Gibbs didn’t move, didn’t speak.

Jenny opened her eyes and stared at the laptop, trying to concentrate on the memo. After a few moments, she closed her eyes again. “I can’t think when you’re looking at me like that!”

Finally turning to face him, stated flatly, “I can’t talk about it.”

Gibbs tipped his head to one side, “Can’t as in it’s personal, or can’t meaning need to know?”

“Can’t as in don’t ask," Jenny sounded weary.

Abruptly Gibbs asked, “Did you drive?”

“Yes.”

Gibbs reached into her coat pocket, and pulled out her keys. “Put that thing away, and grab the coffee, ” he ordered and headed for the door.

Some thirty minutes later, memo finished, Jenny was curled up on the sofa in Gibbs’ basement, wrapped in a soft blanket to keep the chill away. She leaned her head back against the sofa, listening to the rain gusting against the windows and the soft shush of sandpaper on wood.

“Finished?”

“Finally. I was beginning to think I’d never get it right.”

Jethro put down the sander and crossed the room. He scooted the laptop out of the way and sat down at an angle so he could see her eyes. “My door is always open, Jenny”

“Jethro, there’s a reason for Rule #12...” she began.

He placed a finger against her lips, smiling tenderly. He said, with a touch of sadness, “I wasn’t talking about my bedroom door; 'though, that's always open, too. Whatever is bothering you, even if you can't talk about it, come to me. You don't have to deal with it alone. Whatever it is.” He slid his arm behind her and drew her to him.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Jenny muttered, “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are a strange man.”


	3. 10 November 2008: Semper Fidelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Marine Corps' brithday brings up old memories.**  
>  Nov. 10th is the birthday of the United States Marine Corps. _Semper Fidelis_ , the motto of the USMC means "Always Faithful," their code is "Never Leave a Man Behind."
> 
> WARNING:  
> Death of a minor character may be disturbing to some readers. However, it has already been depicted in the episode.
> 
> Characters: Abby, Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Lt. Cameron, Col. Ryan  
> Relationship: Written as friendship. Some readers *cough*Gabby shippers*cough* might infer more.  
> Categories: Gen, Het if you squint.  
> Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship

" _I don't understand_ ," the words echoed across the years.

Taking a sip from his flask, Gibbs let the well-aged bourbon slide slowly down his throat. By concentrating on the flavor, he could almost shake the taste of dust and smoke and gunfire the words conjured. Most of the lights in the squad room were off. Almost everyone had left for the evening. The shadows cast by the soft glow of his desk lamp accentuated the creases on Gibbs' face, making him appear much older than his years. He stroked the dented silver with his thumb, finally allowing the memories to come.  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _Gibbs didn't understand either. He held Lt. Cameron close and whispered in his ear, imploring him not to give up, to hold on, even though he knew he was gone. Tears spotted and streaked the grimy layer of sand and soot on Gibb's face. The L.T.‘s blood was dark and sticky, already starting to dry in the desert heat. A shadow fell across them; he felt a hand clasp his shoulder._

 _"It's time to let him go, son." Col. Ryan's voice was steady, but the grief in his eyes belied his stoic expression. "We need to move out._

 _Gibbs eased Lt. Cameron's body down on the sand and covered his face with a clean bandana._ A lifetime later and a world away, the Colonel repeated the L.T's words. "I don't understand," he cried as he wept in Gibbs arms.  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The flask was almost empty. Gibbs finished it off and slipped it into his jacket. He stared up at the balcony. "Why, Jenny?" he asked the vacant shadows. "I don't understand." He shook his head back and forth. "I don't understand."

"Gibbs?" A shadow fell across him; he looked up into Abby‘s somber eyes. Any other day her hesitant manner and those eyes would have made his stomach lurch, but not tonight. No, on this night, he knew the cause; and over the years, he had come to expect them. A fleeting smile twitched at Gibbs' lips, tonight he was grateful for them.

"Hey, Abs." His voice seemed loud in the empty squad room. "You finished?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight. Happy birthday, Gibbs." She headed for the elevator.

"Abby." It was almost a question.

She froze. This was an unexpected change in their routine on this night. Usually he simply said goodnight back. She twisted to peer over her shoulder at him in confusion. "Yeah, Bossman?"

"You doing anything?" He stood, took his gun out of its drawer and slipped it into his holster.

Abby watched intently. "Not anymore," she replied. His face was in shadow, but she didn't need to see his eyes to know what ghosts lurked there. "Something up?"

His mouth went desert-dry. He hesitated, suddenly unsure of himself, and of how she would respond. He licked his lips before asking, "Can you stay with me tonight?"


	4. Chaos Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Abby encounters a heretofore unknown set of circumstances.**
> 
> Characters: Abby Sciuto  
> Categories: Gen  
> Genre: Character Study  
> Length: 150w

Abby was stumped.

She stared accusingly at the machines surrounding her, “This is so totally Not Fair! I don't believe it!” The lights indicated they had power, but there wasn’t a buzz, hum, beep, or even the shhhup of paper from any of them. Theory and hypothesis, hypothesis and theory chased each other as Abby struggled to comprehend what had happened.

The labs and data searches had been completed, the reports sent off, her inventory, scheduling, and expense forms for the month were on the Director's desk, her inbox and pending file were empty, and every one of her files, folders, and binders were up to date and backed up. For the first time since she started working for NCIS, she found herself faced with something so completely unexpected, so far out of her realm, that she had absolutely no idea how to deal with it.

Abby was bored.


	5. The Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sick, Gibbs is concerned.
> 
> Rating: Teen  
> Length: 630w  
> Genre: H/C, Pre-Slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCIS fic writer Xanthe(LJ) busted her leg. Taylorgibbs(LJ) came up with the brilliant idea of an H/C(kink)athon as a get well present. For more fics, NCIS, SG:A, West Wing, and others, go to: http://kink-a-thon.livejournal.com/791.html (Some have kinks beyond H/C; check the warnings.)

  
**The Long Weekend**   


Gibbs sighed as Tony shrugged off his ready hand and stumbled to the bathroom. "You should have called."

"I'm a big boy, Boss. I can take care of myself."

Biting back a sarcastic challenge, Gibbs began stripping the bed. The sheets were damp, reeking with a sweaty funk and the stench of stale vomit. He winced in sympathy at the sound of Tony’s retching. When it was over, he asked, "How long have you been throwing up?"

"A couple days. I think it was the Szechuan Chicken that did me in."

"Damn, DiNozzo. That was Thursday. You've been puking for three days straight?"

Tony reappeared, even more wobbly and paler than Gibbs thought possible. This time he didn't resist the support offered. "Three days? I thought it was Saturday."

"Try Sunday afternoon." Gibbs steered Tony around the freshly made bed. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Tony’s distaste for hospitals had become a near-phobia after his bout with the plague. "Boss, no! I don‘t need a doctor to tell me I‘ve got the flu." Tony struggled ineffectually to free himself from Gibbs’ grasp, until he found himself thrust up against the wall with Gibbs’ face six inches from his.

“You. Are going. To the hospital. Understood?“

Tony’s attempt at stony silence more closely resembled a sulky pout. Gibbs hid his amusement behind a glare. “If I have to deck you to get you there, I will.”

Before Tony could formulate a protest, his body apparently decided resistance really was futile. His knees buckled and as Gibbs slung Tony’s arm over his shoulder, Tony had a fuzzy thought about Saint Bernards, brandy, snow, and snuggling to keep warm.  


 

One anti-emetic, two bags of IV fluids, assorted drugs, and several hours in the emergency room saw Tony back home. He was surprised how tiring walking to and from a car could be. He didn’t even pretend to refuse help.

When Gibbs sat him in a chair and began stripping him down, all he could do was mumble, “Um, yellow light, Boss.“ The tap on the back of his head was reassuring, despite the resulting vertigo. It also left him with an odd sense of disappointment.

Gibbs was surprising efficient at peeling clothing off limp bodies. Tony’s fevered brain wondered if he’d been practicing on Ducky’s guests. He chuckled at the image, drawing a questioning glance from Gibbs. Tony stifled the chuckle, leaned back and closed his eyes. If Gibbs didn’t get him into bed soon, he was going to fall asleep right there.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, a warm washcloth was gently scrubbing his chest. Tony’s eyes popped open and he was looking into Gibbs’. They were unreadable, as they always were.

The man in question nonchalantly ran the washcloth under Tony’s arms. “You stink,” he said. “After this, I’m doing your back. You feel up to doing the rest?” He nodded at the towel draped across Tony’s lap.

“Yeah,” Tony stammered. “I think I can manage.”

“Good.” Gibbs patted Tony’s chest dry and took fresh washcloths from a bowl on the dresser. He handed one to Tony. “Work fast. I want you in bed in five minutes.”

Ten minutes later, Tony lay in the darkened room listening to Gibbs quietly moving around in the bathroom. “Boss? You staying here tonight?”

“Won’t be the first time I’ve slept on your sofa.” Gibbs came and stood by the bed. “How’s the nausea?”

“Better. As long as I don‘t think of food.”

“I’ll be glad if you can manage to keep liquids down. Get some sleep.”

Tony sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed. “On it, Boss.”


	6. ZNN Reports: Danger at Disneyland (NCIS:LA)

**ZNN Reports**

We interrupt our regular news cast to bring you this bulletin from our ZNN News affiliate in Los Angeles. Disneyland officials are advising visitors to avoid the Tarzan's Treehouse area of Adventure Land for the next few hours as a sniper has taken up residence in the Treehouse. The man's name has not been released, but a Reliable Source has informed me he is a former Navy SEAL. 

The situation apparently began in Fantasy Land, in the beloved, charmingly insidious, boat ride featuring hordes of animated children from around the world singing _It's a Small World_ repeatedly, endlessly, interminably, ad nauseam. 

Apparently a child jumped from one of the boats and climbed up to join the figures in their song. The ride was stopped immediately for fear the little girl would be injured by the moving boats. For reasons unknown, they were unable to turn off the audio. After one hour and seventy-three minutes, the child continues to elude Disney workers and his parents. Whoever she is, she must be a whiz at Hide-and-Seek.

Some ninety minutes into the ordeal, rescue workers began assisting guests from the boats and escorting them out of the building. We understand over fifty were taken to the hospital in a near-catatonic state. Many were overheard murmuring the words of the song in unison.

Unfortunately, rescue came too late for one man. I'm told he was only on the ride because of a dare made by one of his co-workers. It's time people realized that _It's a Small World_ is not a ride to be trifled with. It should only be attempted by those who have had their mental endurance built up by reading the "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" every night at bedtime for two months straight and listened to the "Toy Story" DVD playing non-stop for five hours during a "Toy Story" themed birthday party with a dozen six-year-olds trapped inside on a rainy day and hyped up on ice cream chasing each other around the house screaming "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!"

The unnamed SEAL, after taking out several dozen of the deceptively adorable mannequins in hand-to-hand combat (including the entire population of Polynesia), escaped into the underbrush of Big Thunder Ranch. From there, the man made his way through the jungles of Adventure Land to the treehouse. It is unknown at this time whether he had weapons prior to boarding the boat, or if he acquired them during the journey. The exact nature of the weapon is also unknown; however, based on the size and shape of the projectiles, it is thought to be Emperor Zurg's Blaster Nerf Gun.


End file.
